half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wheatley
Spanish line Can anyone add original and translated Spanish line that Wheatley uses shortly after successful core transfer? --Yacoob 23:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 'You're using the﻿ translation software incorrectly, please use the user manual' Is what he says in english I think. If it was already added my bad. -- 19:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) There is another one after when you are awakened from suspension and Wheatly asks you to open the door. If you know the user interface well enough, set Steam to Spanish, and start Portal 2. It will load all Spanish speech, as well as Spanish menu items and chapter names. Most signs and all subtext is English. However, unlike in Portal, Portal 2 replaces Spanish with English. In other words, you can hear Wheatly say "Hello friend, could you open the door?" (Which I probably misquoted, haven't done this in a while.) It says 'You are using this translation software incorrectly, please refer to the manual.' I published my translation efforts here: http://nicknackgus.deviantart.com/art/Wheatly-the-quot-genius-quot-208731138. NickNackGus 20:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Crazy' Core? 'Crazy' Core? Where did this come from? I thought it was a knowledge core or something. User:Fireman V2 :The blue core is the one reciting the cake recipe, and it also seems to be somewhat insane, hence "crazy core". Bramblepath 20:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the subtitles. But "Intelligence Core" should be better, I guess. Klow 23:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Core was also known as the Anger Core, the final core you incinerate in Portal. It shows up under Portal 2's Authoring tools -> Model Viewer, then open 'models/npcs/personality_sphere_angry.mdl'. To further remind yourself, look at the bottom of the window, click the "sequence" tab, then set the first drop-down menu to "angry" and remember the snarling. NickNackGus 20:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I think I was thinking of the wrong core. I am pretty sure Bramblepath was right now, the cake core was also known as the crazy core. In any event, the crazy core was in Portal, not Portal 2. On second thought, all the cores are crazy, really. NickNackGus 16:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) New quote? I was just curious if we could use a new quote for Wheatley. I was thinking of using this one from the more recent Portal 2 footage: I think it's a bit more fitting to his personality than just "I can't do it if you're watching". Thoughts? Osumesu21 04:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely. I see what you mean by it showing more about his personality. Bramblepath 15:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Guilty Spark Hasn't it occurred to anybody that this guy looks like Halo's crazy floating light bulb? And he also guides you through the levels. :There is a resemblance to Spark, yes, but it's more than likely unintentional. - Halo-343 21:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, definately unintentional. But an amusing coincidence you gotta admit 02:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Received Pronunciation Wheatley's voice is not received pronunciation. It's a lot different. For RP think Hugh Grant. Seriously. Steve Merchant has a sort of West Country accent. :Well, he is from Bristol. I'll change it. Bramblepath 11:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Robert Adoyade? A while back I edited this to say Richard Adoyade instead, it makes more sense seeing as he is also a British comedy actor, I was just wondering, why was it Robert? Is there a Robert Adoyade? slowly? "During the game, Wheatley slowly develops into becoming the main antagonist." Why slowly? It happens pretty much instantly after he is attached to GLaDOS' body. -- 20:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Something that is only hinted towards at the beginning is that he's a moron. It doesn't become obvious until it is already obvious that he is the main antagonist. As for "pretty much instantly after he is attached to GLaDOS' body", there is a slight delay. The only hint I noticed of Wheatly being evil is after you remove the master turret. If you wait long enough, Wheatly makes suggestions for how to stop the line. One of them is to turn you in to GLaDOS, killing you, but hoping that she didn't kill him. I can't find a video for it, and I haven't recorded it yet. NickNackGus 20:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) A video I made with FRAPS showing the only instance of Wheatley being evil before replacing GLaDOS I could find: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xS57-uYJp8&feature=related. Granted, it is a stupid, unworkable evil plan, and he tells Chell the plan the moment he thinks of it, but that's just because he's an intelligence dampening core. NickNackGus 21:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I replayed Portal 2 again, and back where you get your first portal gun, if you wait long enough, Wheatley does say to stand by the podium and look up. Unless he thinks the portal gun is stuck in the ceiling, he thinks you will soon be moving away from the ceiling pretty fast. More likely the first, unless he set up the trap before. NickNackGus 16:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Entity Code Just an FYI, using sv_cheats 1 then impulse 106 while pointing my crosshair at Wheatley, I was able to get a spawn code. npc_personality_core gets you the damaged Wheatley model, and the target name @sphere gets you the undamaged Wheatley. Currently, I don't think there's a way to chose the traget name in-game. When you spawn npc_personality_core, you get the damaged Wheatley model. The 3 other cores (space, rick, info) also come from the same spawn but different target names. I have added his undamaged target name to the entity field on the page. I will also find his damaged target name if there is one. If admins think the target names are unnecessary, please remove them. Shaprepenr 01:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wheatley and wheat field Wheatley a core with uncertain purpose... Does the name "Wheatley" imply something about the "wheat" field where Chell has escaped in the end? Since it seems that Wheatley is keen on helping test subjects to escape the facilty Posibly. "Wheatley" is an English surname which translates into Old English as "from the wheat meadow". But even if there was no connection to the wheat field intended, it's also likely Wheatly was picked because it's an English name, as Wheatley speaks with a British accent.I think you were the only test subject ever.Because When Wheatly says "and what happens when the managemen comes down and finds 10,000 flippen vegtables,(a.k.a the wheat field) my idea is this is a farm not a testing place Quote I personally don't think "Hello! This is the part where I kill you!" is a good quote of Wheatley's. I feel that "He's not just a regular moron. He's the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived." is a better quote. It might not be the best quote but it is better than the "I kill you" one. Looking at the history Halo-343 agrees with me. Oh, and Katzandstuff, when an edit you make is reverted and you think it shouldn't have been discuss it on the talk page, don't just change the article again with no explanation. -Shorty1982 13:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) There should really be a better way to make people try the talk pages. Maybe forcing people to go to the talk page instead of editing, but allowing them to make changes if enough people agree? NickNackGus 20:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? There have been many edits to the quote over the last few weeks, and no mention of them on the talk page. Is there a box that points out that there is a talk page, like the one about spoilers? Because someone needs to put it up. NickNackGus 11:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers? I noticed, while halfway through Portal 2 before the core transfer, that on the wiki there's a tiny spoilers warning above the page content and the fact Wheatley becomes the antagonist is in plain sight before even scrolling down. Wouldn't an expandable spoilers section, like in Dragon Age's wiki, be a good idea so users have to click "Ruin the story for me" to get the story ruined? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I wanted to find out why Weatley becomes the bad guy and played the game non-stop until I completed it. --Alessandr0 01:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I think having spoilers is an unseen rule on this wiki, that one really shouldn't visit an article on the wiki until they know everything about the article. Don't worry, it happened to me too: I had the entire ending of Episode 2 ruined for me. That sucked. Smelltheashes 21:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Cockney accent' Wheatley doesn't have a Cockney accent. It's West Country, as anyone who has heard either accent should be able to testify. Please can someone correct? *edit* Apologies - misread that bit. I can't quite recall the demo voice, but it may well have been Cockney. Behind the Scenes It says "The reasons behind the deaths of the other test subjects in stasis is unclear. While originally it was believed it was all due to Wheatley's incompetence, he claims during the final boss fight that he'd previously tried to escape with several test subjects before Chell, all of whom died trying to reach the portal device." In Lab Rat, it seems like Chell's stasis chamber is the only one to survive because Rattman plugged hers into the reserve power grid, saving her life. Wouldn't that be why the others died? - 02:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :You find out something new about that subject in Co-op. Smelltheashes 21:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wheatly is more a tragic villian/glados body currupting This is pretty well stated in game. He shortly after being put on glados body becomes currupted in how he acts throughout the remainder of the game. He is ussually egged on by glados calling him a morron thus causing him to attempt to attack them. The remain is simply the glados bodies core programing of testing and forcing the user to test people. Caroline was not above the forced programing and through time ended up having her dissociation identity disorder becoming her main identity. Glados is body was designed to have this programing in caves words She is modest she may say she doesn't want to and shes modest like that but you make her." Knowing how obedient the scientist were they made caroline test. This is unknown but highly likely due to the fact that in portal 2 its aluded to with sharp hints. Portal 3 if they do it may actually prove it. Glados program/body is what drives the nightmare. Notes: Some facts are known others aren't so i may have retouched on some issue i just wanted to share my view. -- 04:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I think I understand what you are saying, and if I do, then I agree. You may want to run this through a spelling and grammar check, though. And boy do I ever want a Portal 3! NickNackGus 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) "My Stepmother Is an Alien" Reference Did anyone notice that Wheatley, while attached to GLaDOS's body, looks like an upside-down version of Bag from the movie "My Stepmother is an Alien"? Like Wheatley, Bag started out assisting the protagonist, but later attempts to kill the protagonist and destroy the setting of the story. I wonder if the similarity is intentional. 17:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I Googled the movie, and that seems to be extremely coincidental connection. Also, a note for younger users: Don't Google image the movie. There's some... bad shots. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 18:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Worth a mention? In the Portal 2 official guide, Erik Wolpaw says this about Wheatley on page 331: "You know, we took it out, but we did have a line when Wheatley first woke you up where he said 'Nobody's been around for a while , but there's an old guy walking around with a briefcase looking for you.' We decided we were just making trouble for ourselves with that one." Is it worth a mention? I mean, its obvioulsy non-canon, but its still interesting. If not here, maybe on Chell's page? Starthedog 00:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC)starthedog Wheatley- Cause of nuerotoxin deaths? I found this in a list of dialogue. I never heard it in game, but when I did a Google search for it, I got results. So maybe it's cut dialogue. Wheatley: Over there is where they used to keep the old neurotoxin release button. BIG responsibility, the guy in charge of the neurotoxin release button. And guess who he WAS? He wasn't me. But I was his assistant, and I did a lot of his admin. Wheatley: You know, in the end, yes, they let me go. It's all politics, to be honest. It's a big popularity contest, it's all about who you know, and whose back you're willing to scratch, who doesn't touch -- or, in my case, who did accidentally touch -- the neurotoxin button. Wheatley: But not entirely my fault! You shoulda seen the SIZE of that thing, it was huge! I should have gotten a raise for all the times I DIDN'T bump into it. Does anyone else think this implies Wheatley killed all the scientists? Maybe before GLaDOS had the chance to. Ganondorf 05:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :That would be likely, except it's cut dialogue, so it didn't really happen. It could still be worth a mention, though. Smelltheashes 21:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) "I know you. The engineers tried everything to make me behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an intelligence dampening sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor. Generating an endless stream of terrible ideas. It was your voice." --GLaDOS Maybe GLaDOS killed the scientists because of Wheatley. In which case someone would be required to pull him out. If they blamed GLaDOS, they would have been forced to make a morality core, and look! Wheatly's port is available! NickNackGus 20:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Who messed up the page? Seriously. The codes are everywhere. D: I could fix it but I don't know a darn thing about codes. About the Bugs: The "You can't catch Wheatley when he's falling down is not a bug. In the final battle, he talks about how Chell didn't catch him. --DadAreYouSpace 16:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) On the other hand, If you stand under Wheatly when he falls, it results in unrealistic physics. Wheatly doesn't bounce off your head, he simply stays above you, and only falls when you are no longer under him. He continues to fall with the same speed he would have had if you weren't under him as well. NickNackGus 20:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :This is just speculation, but it seems as if Wheatley always falls within a frame in the floor, and trying to roll him out is impossible. It seems as if all of these physical manipulations are to prevent the player from rolling him around the room, for some reason StarfoxRoy 04:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "He was one of the many cores seen awakening at the end of Portal." - this is pure speculation, and a very unlikely one. We know that he was tending to "smelly humans" presumably long before the system stopped waking them up because of GLaDOS demise in Portal 1. Bird reactivation? On the Wikipedia entry to Wheatley, someone has posted "GLaDOS apparently kills Wheatley and tosses him aside. Wheatley however, is later shown to have survived somehow, (according to his dialogue, a bird was responsible for his re-activation)." At first this didn't make sense, but then I thought about his dialogue when you Chell first see him alive and talking on the broken aerial faith plate. His quotes are cut off but are as follows: "Hey! Hey! It's me! I'm okay!-....You'll never believe what happened! There I was, just lying there, you thought I was done for, but --...'-A bloody bird! Right? Couldn't believe it either. And then the bird--'" What do you think? is it a plausible thing to post? 83.104.41.109http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.104.41.109@00:34, June 26, 2011, didn't remember to sign, someone please fix the formating Yes, it is plausible. It is also plausible that Wheatly remained active, but being a sphere, couldn't move. I'm not sure that a bird could have really done much in the later situation, unless he was thrown near a management rail, at least if it was the same type of bird that appears at any other bird-related part of the game. Which makes me wonder if there is only one bird in the facility. NickNackGus 22:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's possible that a bird reactivated him, GLaDOS managed to find him, and allowed him to peek through the chambers to make Chell's experience worse for her. I mean, seriously, I refuse to believe that the part where she lowers the ceiling wasn't done on purpose. 05:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Twicthes If you pay closer attention than I normally do, Wheatley starts twitching after GLaDOS crushes him. He does, however, stop twitching when the game demands it: IE, using Wheatley as a flashlight. I just don't pay enough attention in-game to give other examples. I did, however, go through all of Wheatley's animations through the model viewer in the developer's kit. NickNackGus 12:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) He also twitches during the final boss after you put all of the cores on him In Space A possible in-joke worth noting is that, when Wheatley is seen floating in space, the "space" core is orbiting around him. Wheatley is literally so dense that he has his own gravitational field. 05:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Post things like this on forum please. SiPlus 06:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Speculation on Wheatley's Apology On the page, it says, "After his defeat and disconnection from GLaDOS' "body," however, he expresses remorse for his actions and says he wishes he could apologize to Chell." But I watched this part avidly and remember being frustrated that he NEVER specifies the "she" he's talking about. For all we know, it could be GLaDOS he's wanting to apologize to. I mean, he did wreck her facility, she's a fellow AI/robot, and we know Wheatley's never really been fond of humans. I know it's likely he's talking about Chell, but we don't know for sure, and saying he's apologizing to Chell in the article is speculation. 18:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I think we can assume he is addressing Chell since he talks to her mainly throughout the game and the viewer is the player, who has been playing as Chell. 23:18, October 4, 2011 His instability was due to the GLaDOS hardware messing with his already below standard processing capability (as he was designed to be the perfect idiot), when he was removed from it, he reverted to what he was prior to being connected to the GLaDOS hardware with the memory of all he did while in it, he wanted to apologize to Chell for his actions while connected to it. --Vae Infectus 20:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Wheatley connected to GLaDOS? GLaDOS appears to have had some prior contact with Wheatley (before the events of Portal 2) as she recognised his voice as "the moron they build to make me (GLaDOS) an idiot" and based on Wheatley's opinion on her, they didn't exactly get on. This is what can be confirmed via character dialogue and actions. (e.g. Wheatley was designed to come up with bad ideas and unworkable plans which those who have played the single player campaign will know that description is not off by much) It is possible (although it's uncertain and is partly speculation) that he was connected to GLaDOS directly, as she mentioned that he "clung to my (GLaDOS) brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas", it is possible that he worked too well, resulting in GLaDOS making some dangerous mistakes (not all on purpose) and they removed him from her and eventually assigned him to the Extended Relaxation Vault. --Vae Infectus 20:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Wheatley's "Four Part Plan" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9Fb0Ehf8Yg If you read the dialog carefully, Wheatley has a four part plan. At the very end however when you are ready to press the stalemate button, he mentions a "part five" to his plan which is "booby trap the stalemate button". Which way should this go? His stupidity for not counting correctly or his occasional cleverness where he hid the trap from Chell? Also, how does he access neurotoxin if the generator was destroyed? --Wildgoosespeeder 23:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there anyway I could say something about how some fans think hes a personality core? ---- He probably did that to throw Chell off-guard, in case she got past the other parts of the plan. --Vae Infectus 16:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Demo voice Wheatley's voice in the demo is most certainly not Cockney. Just because it's an English accent doesn't mean it's instantly Cockney.